


And they were neighbours

by crpse_oliver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, jean is very handsome, pieck really likes cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crpse_oliver/pseuds/crpse_oliver
Summary: Pieck's cat really loved sneaking into Jean's appartment.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	And they were neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was in class and I thought it could be a good start for Pikkujean. Enjoy :)

"Jean, I never thought you were the type of person that likes cats" Armin said. He was puting yesterday's pizza on the microwave so they could eat something. 

"Yeah," Jean started talking, rubbing his head on the couch and trying to not fell asleep after training. "that's why I don't have one."

He actually hated cats. Well, maybe he didn't, but thinking about those animals pissed him off. His ex, Mikasa, had one, and Jean could remember with details the way that fucking cat smelled like a mix between soap and tuna. Such a strange mix.

"Then, why there's one eating our pizza?" Armin made sure to pronounce the word 'our' in a way Jean could understand that the animal wasn't only eating his food, also Armin's. And the blond didn't hate something as much as people eating his food. Perhaps this time it was a cat, he didn't care at all.

"Fuck." Jean whispered. He was too tired to care about an animal that wasn't even his, probably his neigbour's. He heard a cat meowing a few times, Jean supposed the sound came from the appartment next door, but he wasn't really invested into it. Jean didn't even know his neighbour, maybe because he was too busy to care about those things or maybe because that wasn't something he felt curious about. "Just scare him. He will run away or something, i think."

"He isn't," the other guy sounded like he was having fun, even if the cat was eating his food. Jean lowkey felt envy, because the damn animal could take food from Armin without consequences, and the last time he tried the only he achieved was Armin biting his arm. "can you come here and take it outside?"

"Wait, why can't you do it by yourself?"

"Because I'm busy eating the only pizza piece that the cat didn't eat. It tastes delicious in case you wanna know."

"I hate you," Jean was already on his way to choke one of his bestfriends, but before of that, he needed to take the cat back to his owner. Once he entered in the kitchen, he saw Armin eating and stroking the animal. The cat was, in fact, very cute. A white stroke colored the top of its head, looking like an arrow. "Why does he looks like that motherfucker from Avatar?"

"Like Aang? Yeah, it's cute. There you are." Armin offered the animal to Jean, expecting him to carry the cat in his arms.

"Nope, Armin, you come with me. I'm pretty sure this dickhead is my neigbour's pet."

"You can stop cursing like that. You sound like a high school bullyie, and I don't think you can flirt with the owner saying 'dickhead'. Just an advice, though."

"Shut up," Jean laughed a bit. He knew Armin was right and that 'dickhead' really sounded like a bullyie thing. "Let's get rid of this before he pisses on your arms."

"You should carry him. Maybe growing a bond between owner and pet can make you like cats more."

"I'm not keeping it because he already has an owner. Let Aang lives happily with his 45 year old father who gaves him tuna for dinner."

A few seconds later he was standing at his neighbour's door. Armin insisted on giving him the cat, and he left the house with a poor excuse. 'I need to go to work.' Fake.

He was lost on his thoughts when he heard the cracking of the door opening, letting him see the woman behind it. She was, actually, not a 45 years old man. Her black, long hair and her cute greek nose were the first things that captured Jean's attention. 

"Uhm," Jean started talking, now kinda nervous because she was, lowkey, the cutest human on earth. He wasn't overdoing it, at least on his mind. "your cat ate my pizza."

"Oh my god, sorry. I didn't even notice that Aang left my house."

Uh, so his real name really was Aang. "Cute name choice for a cat. I mean, the line on his head makes him look like Aang."

He offered the cat to her, and she took it into her arms, stroking the black fur with her fingers. Maybe he didn't hate cats at all.

"Yeah, it wasn't really original but it suits him, actually." The woman smiled without showing her teeth, then she put the animal on the floor and Aang walked into her house. "Also, I'm really sorry, I can pay your food if you want."

"Don't worry," Jean was about to leave, but he had an idea. He knew he could regret it later, but damn, the only thing that he could lose was a friendship between his neighbour and him. "but, if you don't mind, we can have some food together some day."

"Are you flirting with me?" The tone on her voice didn't sound bad. At least she was having fun.

"No. Yes. I'm flirting with you if you want, but if you don't I'm not." Jean was sure she was about to reject him. She probably already had a partner or something. Maybe her partner was a 45 years old and the real owner of the cat.

"That's cute. Of course I want. Are you free tonight?"

The way she was smiling at him made Jean wanted to cry of nervous. At least that was another win for Jean Kirstein: he was having a date with the woman he met two minutes ago.

"I am. 9 p.m sounds good?"

"I think so. I'm Pieck, by the way."

He actually felt so dumb after forgotting to ask for her name. but he had to admit that Pieck was one of those cute names he loved. It suited her in the same way Aang suited her cat.

"I'm Jean. I'll pick you up, then."

"Nope, we're having dinner here, in my house. Aang will be so happy to see you again."

"I really thought I could get rid of that cat, huh." He joked. "Okay, but promise me you aren't cooking an excellent food for me. That would embarrass my pizza."

"I promise you, but first, I should get back to work. See you later, Jean."

"See ya."

Pieck gave him another one of those smiles, and she closed the door. Maybe Aang the cat would return the pizza he ate.


End file.
